Uta No Prince Sama miji love 2000 one shot rounds!
by zelnaga
Summary: One shots of Uta Pri
1. Chapter 1

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Nastume Soya was a great singer in middle school. She then wanted to try out to become a composer. So now Nastume finally became a composer and composes of STARISH. It took 1 yeah to get into the Shinning professionals. And now when she turned 15 she gets sick. Who takes care of Nastume?**

**Author's Note- This story will not have Nanami Haruka in it because I can't have a dumb protagonist for my awesome main character. This will be the anime version.**

**Genre- Romance, Drama, Humor**

**I Love You Too**

**One Shot**

**By: Zelnaga**

**How she got to the academy **

I was nervous on the stage. I could her my friends say my name, Nastume!, Nastume!. I put the mic up to my mouth. I smiled. I opened my mouth and started to sing the song Lonely from B1A4. (It's a Korean Song so hope you look that up.) Then I remembered that mom told me that just imagine the people as your family. So I wasn't nervous anymore. Then after the talent show I was going home. After I got out of the car with my mom I saw a car come from the road onto my drive way. Then the car door opened. The person coming out of the car was?...Shinning Saotome.

"Hello." said Saotome.

"Oh you must be Shining Saotome." Mom said.

"I would like to make a request." said Saotome.

"Oh please lets talk inside." mom said opening the door to my house.

"Ok Nastume get some tea for Saotome." Mom said to me. "So what was the request you wanted?"

"I would like Nastume Soya to join the Shinning academy. Will that be okay?" Saotome asked.

"Well that's not up to me. It's Nastume's future. She has to chose it herself." Mom said. "Nastume come here."

"So what do you want? Do you take the request?" Saotome asked.

"Really? Hum...Mom please eat healthy While I'm gone okay?" I said.

"Okay well it's settled then I'll come and pick up tomorrow." Saotome said.

"Ok." I said.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom. I'll be alright. Oh and tell my friends that I said bye. Please tell them that I'll meet them in the future." I said hugging mom.

~Beeb Beeb~

"Ok bye mom." I said carrying my stuff to the car.

**The next year**

"Cough, Cough" I said sickly. "I have to get up and practice for my concert next Thursday."

I forced myself to get up and I barely got to the door. When I got out the door there was Mikaze Ai. I was walking to him to get me.

"M-M-Mikaze." I said while coughing.

"Hum? Oh Nastume what do need?" Mikaze asked.

Then I fainted.

"Uh...Where a-a-a-am I?" I coughed.

"Oh your awake now. Here have some warm soup." Mikaze said putting my head on his lap.

Mikaze was feeding me his warm soup that he made.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said.

"Your welcome." Mikaze said smiling.

"I have never saw you smile before. This is the first time I saw you smil-" I said until Mikaze hugged me.

"You need to rest." Mikaze said hugging me tighter.

"Mik-" I said when Mikaze Kissed me to be quiet.

"Shhh. Don't talk no more. Like I said you need some rest." Mikaze said.

"Ok. But can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" I asked.

"Ok." Mikaze replied. And got in bed to warm me.

"It's so warm Mikaze." I whispered to him.

"Yeah it's really warm." Mikaze repeated. "Nastume can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you Nastume." Mikaze said.

"I do too." I said then fell asleep.

**The next day**

"What am I doing in Mikaze's room?" I asked myself.

"Oh your awake." Mikaze said hugging me then he kisses me on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember you said you love too." Mikaze replied.

"I did?" I asked myself.

Flash Back

Mikaze: Can I ask you something?

Nastume: Sure, what is it?

Mikaze: I love you.

Nastume: I do too.

Reality

"Oh I remember now." I said to Mikaze.

Then Mikaze grabbed my hand and made me put on his jacket. Then we went outside to see the snow falling lightly.

"It's so cold." I said.

"Then come here." Mikaze said.

Then he warped his hand around me and said.

"Lets stay like this forever."

"Ok"

**Author's Note- Hey! Thanks fore reading my fanfic. I really like it for you to like and follow me and the story. If you want more One Shot rounds the please tell me. Please check out my other fanfics too. Thanks for reading. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- Mayu Mida has been with Saotome since 6 years old...she was walking when she heard two people fight with each other. Who where they?**

**Author's Note- this is my second fanfic...i hope you like it!**

**Genre- romance, drama, oneshot**

**Shinning Hearts**

**Oneshot**

**By: Zelnaga**

_I, Mayu Mida have been in Saotome for 10 years...i have been sinning for only 5 years, 1 year with practice. I can now rest from my tour when I went to Korea. I hope to see people that have good singing skills._

"Let me GO Nastuki!" Someone yelled.

"The f*ck?" I said walking to the noise I heard.

"Well look at you...you look so cute. Okay sellfie time!" a tall guy with glasses said with a cell phone.

"Who are you guys?" I asked the two people. "You pedophile what are you doing with that boy?"

"Who are you calling boy!?" the boy said.

"You...do you know who your talking to?" I asked while flipping my light brown hair.(NOT JB's hair flipping.) "I am Mayu Mida."

"Oh Mayu I am Nastuki...it's nice to meet you." Nastuki said coming to touch my head.

"Don't touch me you fool." I said moving his hand from touching me. "And how are you?"

"Tch...I'm Syo." Syo said crossing his hand together and blushing.

"Pathetic. How are you going to act when you talk in front of your fans? You would be like this. Yaho.(wink) I'm Syo." I said walking away. "You should be more like that. Also keep away from that pedophile."

As soon as I got to my room I saw Syo running fast to me.

"Get out the way!" Syo yelled.

"The heck!" I thought when I moved fast but tripped by Syo's feet. "This would have never happened if you would stop running in the halls."

"Sorry. I was getting chased by Nastuki." Syo said getting up...he then handed his hand to me. "Well at least I can help you now."

"I don't don't need your help." I said pushing his hand away. "Now get out of my sight."

"What? Whatever. Oh crap Nastuki's waiting for me. Common he's gonna get you too." Syo said grabbing my hand, while running

"Why do I need to go with you...He's not gonna get me. Only you!" I said running with him.

**After losing Nastuki**

"Huff Puff." I panted. "Why did we~...have t-t-to run ac-acros-across campus?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt from Nastuki." Syo said.

"Wh-what?! Are you insane? I would never let that pedophile touch me." I said flipping my hair. "Besides I can handle things like this my self."

"Can I ask you something?" Syo asked.

"What?" I replied.

"How old are you?" Syo said looking at my blue eyes. "You look so cute you know?"

"I'm 16 why do you ask?...And, and why are you saying that im cute?" I said blushing until Syo kissed me lightly. "!"

"I love you." Syo said hugging me. "When I was a kid I was sick. The thing that got me to become a singer was you. You inspired me to meet you. That is why I was acting so nice to you."

"What? Everyone always told me that I was just some girl that was spoiled. Because I was started to sing when I was 8 years old. But you told me this that im not." I said kissing Syo. "Thank you. I also love you too."

"Okay cut!" Saotome said. "Syo you need to blush more. Mayu you need to have more love to Syo."

"Ehhh? I have to show more love to Syo?" I said Shockley. "I'm only here for this drama!"

"Hey don't be like that Mayu...he only wants us to be together. What did I say? I said I love you." Syo explained kissing me.

"Oh yeah your right...Sorry I just wanted you to sing with me." I said grabbing a mic from the camera mans. "Come we can sing because this _is_ my last day right? You should be with me today."

"Okay...Saotome we're taking taking the day off to be together." Syo said grabbing my hand and running away.

"Let them Saotome...if they love each other then they should be together." Nastuki convinced Saotome.

"Okay...and I was gonna let them anyway...the love between those two." Saotome said.

**End of story**

**Author's Note- Hey! thanks for reading this! This one is kinda weird for me but I hope you guys liked it...I like how she was cool at the begging, then becomes nice...like a kuudere. Thanks for reading and please follow or like dis story! also please read my other utapri fanfics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- It was the first time they had met. They where just standing there when Syo ran up and asked him to come and practice with the rest of the group.**

**Author's Note- This is my 3rd Oneshot round I made! Hope you like it!.**

**Genre- Romance**

**Ittoki Otoya x Oc(Chu Sakumi)**

**Sing With Me**

**Oneshot**

**By: Zelnaga**

I was running to get to shelter. It was raining hard so I had to run. Until I had bumped into a guy that I didn't know. We where just standing there when another person came yelling. "Ittoki! It's time to practice now!." He was wearing a top hat and a yellow rain coat. Then I was grabbed by the guy named Ittoki. "Whoa!" I screamed.

**A place I didn't know**

"I am so soaked." Said the so called guy named Ittoki. "Here you go."

"Th-thank you." I said taking the towel he handed me. I then started to dry my white hair that got wet from the rain. "My I ask for you name?" I was unsure of these people. I mean I just got lost in this town so I need directions. But why the name? Damn I must be really dumb.

"Oh my name is Ittoki Otoya. What about you?" Ittoki introduced himself. "Wait! You need to be warm so let me hug you so you can be warm." Ittoki said putting his arms over my waist and pushing his chest up against my chest.

"Wait! Ittoki. What are you doing? We've known each other for like 1 minute. Could you let go?" I asked him struggling to get out of his hug.

"Don't you remember? I'm the one you used to play with when we where smaller." Ittoki said grabbing my shoulders. "You said when we get older we would get married. So let's get married."

"Are you sure I really said that? Cause I don't know any Ittoki Otoya." I said getting away from him. "Well thanks for the _"help"_ Now please excuse me."

"Wait before you go have this." Ittoki said kissing my on my check.

"Really? Gosh what is wrong with you Ittoki. You did this when you left!" I yelled. "You know you really hurt me. This would have never happened if I wasn't born."

"See you do remember. And I want to fill the hole in your heart back. I know what I did. It was wrong for me to this but please give me another chance." Ittoki said grabbing my hand and hugging me. "I Love you Chu-chu."

"Why should I give you another chance? You left me. You left you town." I said letting go of his grip. "I-"

**Faint**

"Your awake now." Ittoki said kissing my check. "Give me another chance."

"Are you sure? I still don't trust you." I said pulling the covers over my head. "Okay then."

Ittoki pulled the covers off and kissed me in the lips and stated "I Love my Chu-chu."

"I Love you too. I'm sorry if I ever doubted you." I said kissing him. "Please forgive."

"I forgive you Chu-chu." Ittoki said blushing.

**Author's Note- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Play Fight!**

**One shot**

**Written By: Zelnaga**

**Warning!**

**Gur gur will be a tsundere. If you dun like tsundere's please leave and wait for the next story like in 2 months. Sorry for the bad grammar. TeeHee XD lol**

_I was going out to play in the court yard. But then Reiji came and took my umbrella that I had. I got mad and started to fight back for the umbrella._

"G-give it back baka!" I yelled stretching my arm out for the umbrella.

"Eh~? Did you just call me baka?" Reiji asked sticking his tongue out at me. "Hehe."

"W-what are you talking about? I always call you baka." I said turning beat red. "Anyway I have to go. You can give back the umbrella later." I was walking away when Reiji came and hugged me from behind.

"I won't let you." Reiji said hugging me super tightly from the back. "That's not gonna happen." He had said it in a really flirty way. And that got me kinda mad.

"Eh?! Get off of me! Hentai!" I said trying to get out.

"Oh? You called me Hentai." Reiji said letting go of me. He then turned me around. "I'm going to kiss you now~."

"Eh?! No! Never will I make you get my first kiss." I said getting mad. Then I walked away.

**Walking around **

I sighed. "huh." I was walking back and forth. Because I had something to talk about to Reiji. Every time I kept thinking about him I was blushing like crazy. "I wish I could get this done now."

"Oh Manaka! What are you doing here?" Reiji said from behind.

"I have something t-t-to talk about." I said turning beet red. "I l-l-l-love...i love...i love you!"

I then ran off. I was just scared to tell him my feelings. But it worked out. Because I ran. I feel stupid for running though. I passed Syo who was laughing with Ittoki.

**Reiji's POV**

I saw Manaka walking around back and forth.

"Oh Manaka! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have something t-t-to talk about." Manaka said turning beet red. "I l-l-l-love...i love...i love you!"

Then she ran off.

"Wait! Manaka-chan!" I yelled. But it was too late. So I chased her. When I saw Syo and Ittoki.

"Syo, Ittoki! Have you see Manaka-chan yet?" I asked running out of air.

"Oh yeah! She was running and then went to her room." Ittoki said.

"What happened?" Syo asked.

"Oh nothing much." I said running away.

**Manaka's POV**

I was in my room. Packing my stuff. Getting ready to leave the academy. I didn't want to leave. But I knew it was for the best. I kinda felt stupid for trying to run away. But I think it was because I didn't want to get rejected.

~BANG!~

"Eh?" I thought going to the door and opening it. "Hello?-"

I fell to the ground and there was Reiji on top if me.

"I love you too." Reiji said. "Let's be together forever Manaka-chan~"

I was shocked to what he said. "But I thought you had a girl friend." I said.

"No. that was a friend from a long time ago. Your so crazy. No become my girl friend. Before I make you my girl friend." Reiji said kissing me.

"!" I was shocked when he kissed me. "Okay. I will. Since I have no other choice."

"Hey weren't you the one that said you loved me?" Reiji asked, then he kissed me on the check.

"O-okay! But first get off of me baka." I laughed.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Reiji said getting off of me. "Let me sleep with you tonight."

"Uh. No." I said flat out. "But you can kiss me goodnight."

**~End Of Story~**

**Zelnaga- well it was okay I guess. I like this one a lot. When I was thinking about facebook. This pooped up in my head when I was talking to a friend. Ha! Lol. But I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading :D TeeHee XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uta No Prince Sama Maji Love 2000% (c)**

**Summary- she loves him. But can't say it. She then gives him a big hint that unleashes everything. Her name is Yura Sumia.**

**Zelnaga- I hope you like this one shot. This time its about Nagi.**

**Ren x Oc(Yura Sumia)**

**Hate Is A Strong Word**

**Oneshot**

**Written by: Zelnaga**

I was going to my room when I heard a few girls giggling. It was irritating when you heard them. Because I loved him. But he wouldn't know. He already has those girls so why fight over him? I walked pass him. He was starring at me. But I turned away.

"Did you see that girl? She doesn't like Ren-sama. Such a hater." One of the girls said.

"Hey...i can here you." I said giving off a cold vibe. "You say that one more time and your going in the dumpster."

"EH?! Hater..." the girl said.

"You asked for it." I said putting my things on the floor. Then I took off my jacket. "Shall we get started?"

"Heh in your dreams." she said.

"Now girls. Lets not fight okay?...you girls have become bad." Ren said coming over to me. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off my shoulder." I said giving Ren a warning.

"Okay...as you wish Hime-sama." Ren said bowing down like a butler. I was trying hard not to blush.

**Hime-sama-** **Means princess in Japaneses.**

"Tch." I said picking my stuff from the floor. I then walked away from them.

**Later that day**

I was singing. "Some times things ever gone my way." I sang when I heard clapping. "Whose there?"

"It's just me." Ren said from behind. "Sorry if I scared you Hime-sama."

"Its you." I said trying not to lose my cool. I then got my stuff. And started walking. I was walking pass by him. "I hate it when you flirt. It hurts me."

Ren's eyes widen. He then smiled. "Eh? So Hime-sama do love me." Ren said laughing. "If its that then I love Hime-sama too."

I got red and started to run. But Ren grabbed my hand and kissed me. I was shock.

"!"

"I love you. And I know you love me too." Ren said. "Sumia-chan please be my girl friend."

"O-o-okay." I said beet red. "Just don't tell anyone else."

And this is how I started to date Ren.

**Zelnaga- sorry if its bad...i got really lost. Because I was on facebook. Yeah sorry about that. I was inspired by this from facebook. I hope you liked it. If you want more just tell me. Also im on /zelnaga please cheek that up too. It has some of my stories on there too. **


End file.
